Hybrid Insector: Shiin Rider Academia
by StrangerDenB4
Summary: Kazamatsuri Shiin, son of Shin, pondered his cursed existence in a world of supers. He decided to carve his destiny as a Kamen Rider, and Yuuei High might help him with that. The future could hold either good or bad for the boy, yet he's determined to push on. Helping people is what Kamen Riders do, and he hopes he can do what his heroes did in real life.
1. Chapter 1

**Something new I've been wanting to make. Yes, yes, I wanna continue Rising Unto the Stars as much as you guys wanted it, but my muse has been singing a different tune. And I like what I'm hearing.**

 **My Hero Academia, or Boku no Hero Academia if you prefer, is a brand new manga that replaces Naruto. And people's reaction to it has been positive. I mean, have you read that? It's an excellent read, alongside Onepunch Man—both the original and the remake—which you should also read.**

 **However, a manga about superheroes, and no crossovers with ANY superheroes from east or west? FOR SHAME**

 **Which is why I'm making this, and what other famed superhero in the east than the Kamen Riders? But instead of all those Neo-Heisei Riders and their noisy belts, I have chosen one of the Showa Riders… sort of.**

 **Ever heard of Kamen Rider Shin? Well, the star of this story is him… or not. It's actually his son, Shiin. Yes, basically Shin Jr., but his kanji letter differs from his father. Our Shin is (** **真** **) meaning True,** **while his son's is (** **新** **), meaning New, got it?**

 **No, I didn't named him, I got it from Kamen Rider Shin's SIC Hero Saga, which actually stars his son as the new protagonist. He was about to wear a suit of armor that resembled Kamen Rider Ichi-Go's old cyan colored scheme, and he was standing on a Cyclone. That image gave me ideas to write this story.**

 **So enough chit-chat, it's time to introduce this New Rider!**

* * *

 _ **Hybrid Insector: New Rider Academia**_

 **新・ライダーアカデミア**

In the age before the Quirks, there were no superheroes and supervillains around the world, for they existed in comic books, movies, and television shows.

Today, most of them stop publication and productions once Quirked Individuals were common knowledge. This time, everyone is a super.

But out of the still running series, Japan has three franchises that are running to this day ever since the Showa Era.

The Gigantic Alien Heroes of Light, the Ultramen.

The Five (sometimes more or less) Assembled Heroes, the Super Sentai.

Out of the three, one was the most popular among all ages, one that has carved itself into the very soul of Japan, one franchise who made some controversies these days.

They are called the Kamen Riders.

In the age where heroes save lives, including the villains, the Kamen Riders killed theirs. The foes they defeated were hellbent on world domination, and they dealt with them by destroying them. In the old days, the monsters were created by kidnapping and modifying the victims, turning their organic bodies into machines.

The Riders from the Showa Era were all modified, most were more machine than man, and few others were genetically modified. The Heisei Era heroes were no longer machine men and, with a few exceptions, they used gadgets to transform into their alter-egos.

Nowadays, the foes they fought were no longer human turned monsters, but monsters possessing humans in specific ways.

However, despite decades worth of fame and fortune, people are divisive over the Kamen Riders. One side enjoys the fact that they killed their villains, for sometimes there was no redeeming these villains.

The other debated that in today's society, killing the villains would send a bad message to the children. If the new generation of Quirked Individuals were to become superheroes, the older generation would not want them to take lives to save the innocents.

This debate has been going on for quite a while, but the franchise is still as strong as ever today as it was when it first appeared in April 3rd, 1971.

But there has been a persistent rumor that the Kamen Rider franchise-specifically the Showa Riders-were believed to have existed, the episodes and movies were all modified retelling of their actions.

The majority agreed that the idea was a hoax. There also exist urban legends all over the world, describing armored bugmen with belts and scarves-reports varied on how many of them have scarves-riding their motorcycles in the night, fighting evil with no intention of fame and fortune like many heroes and heroines today.

Many believed that they are not Kamen Riders, but vigilante bikers wearing outfits mimicking Kamen Riders.

Nevertheless, despite differing opinions, Kamen Rider has always been inspiring generations of people to do the same thing; help people in need.

Among them is a teenaged boy, whose Quirks may remind people of the Kamen Riders, but the origins of his powers is more complicated to explain. And unlike all others, he wasn't too fond of his powers.

Especially at how monstrous he thinks it will make him look. Fortunately, he has someone to toughen him up, and change his mind.

"Auntie Sarah, do I have to?"

Said boy was complaining to an older woman. She turned to him and replies, "Shiin-chan, you won't be able to control your powers unless you trained. Didn't you tell me that you wanted to go to Yuuei Academy?"

Sarah Fukamachi, a Japanese woman born in the United States, had been training the boy since childhood. His "quirk" was that he was a powerful psychic. He's no mind reader, but he has impressive psychic powers. The boy had those powers ever since infancy, but how he got it is long and complicated to summarize for a fanfiction; go watch the movie.

"Did you hear that, auntie? It sounds like someone is complaining..."

"That would be you, kiddo. We're the only ones in this field. Now think fast!"

The older woman threw, and the boy uses his mind to stop the object midair. "Another rock?" The boy asked, "I guess I should be glad that it's not another knife, but-"

He stopped, sensing something coming. He looked to Sarah, who had just stepped on a pad. Dozens of rocks flew up behind her, 'An artillery strike?' The boy thought, then he sensed a few more rounds launching from all direction.

"Auntie, I know you're CIA, but I don't think this is standard training!"

"In a world filled with supers, standard no longer applies."

The boy focused himself, he felt immense power gathering within him. He then waved his arms skywards, and he stopped the first artillery strike, and put them down. He changed targets to the two rounds coming from his flanks. He waved his arms to his side, he barely stopped them but they stopped at the right moment.

However, the strike coming from behind him was too quick. He turned around, and sees a single giant rock. The boy balled up a fist, and punched through it with a mighty roar. As the fist collided with the rock, he barely realized that his arm had transformed.

As the dust settled, Sarah approached the boy, "You alright, kiddo?" She asked, searching for him. She found the boy lying on the ground, panting heavily.

"Was that... really necessary?" He asked, "I think I did alright on psychic powers and super strength."

The boy smirked at the older woman, but instead of approval, she saw disappointment and a worried on her face. "You should look at your right arm."

He did so, and what he saw wiped his smirk away. His arm was no longer that of a human. It is still humanoid, with five digits on his hand, working elbow and all, but the fact that it changed irked the boy.

It was green and chinitous, reminiscence of a grasshopper. His nails were longer and sharper, including his fingers albeit by a few centimeters. A row of spikes protruded from below his forearms.

The boy cursed to himself, "Shit, why does this keep happening?" He muttered, and sat cross legged. He gripped his transformed arm with his other one, and closed his eyes.

Sarah sat down with him, but she stay silent as he concentrated to revert his arm. 'Oh, Shiin-chan... you are just like your father.'

In reality, Kazamatsuri Shiin's Quirk is not natural. His power was a byproduct of the union between his parents, in a way. His mother was a normal human named Ai Asuka. She was his father's nurse, who volunteered on a project helmed by his father-Shiin's grandfather-but something went wrong.

His father, Kazamatsuri Shin, did not know what he volunteered for until it was too late. The Institute of Super Science, the ISS, was secretly conducting genetic modification under the guise of finding cures for cancer and AIDS.

Without his knowledge, he was turned into a half-man, half-grasshopper hybrid.

Long story short, everybody died-villains included-with the exception of Shin, Sarah, and the then recently born Shiin. Somehow, as an infant, he has psychic powers and was able to talk telepathically with his father. But as his body grew, most of his powers grew weaker. His body has an advanced metabolism, like his father, but due to his young age, he cannot heal as fast. Oddly, even though he was 'born' in the year 1991, instead of being a young adult, his body was that of a teenager. Whatever the two Kazamatsuris have within them, it slowed the aging process of their bodies.

Shiin did not feel any different. He was glad that he could at least have a somewhat normal life.

"There we go." The boy muttered, his arm returned to normal. He sat cross-legged as he sighed, "Auntie Sarah, I know I want to go to Yuuei High, but… I'm not sure. There's a few more days left before the entry exam, but…"

Sarah put a hand on his shoulder, "You worry too much, kiddo."

"I know, but what if they—"

"Need I remind you that you and your father aren't the only ones who have powers?" she interrupted, "Yes, I know that you have a hard time fitting in a few years ago, but with all these people gaining Quirks, it has become the norm. I have seen people whose body shape doesn't resemble a human, but they still feel human. I told you an advice about this, didn't I?"

"I remembered, Auntie…" Shiin answered, "You said, 'People are capable of feelings and thought, and understand them. Monsters cannot.'"

"Can you feel, think, and understand both?"

"I… yes."

With a smile, she ruffled his hair, "Then the answer's obvious. Don't worry so much!"

Shiin smiled back at the older woman. Maybe it's time to stop worrying so much. The past should stay there, tomorrow and the days after it are what matters.

And what matters to Shiin now, is to become a hero. Just like his father… wherever he is.

"You know, I still wonder."

"What is it, Auntie?"

"I heard that the school's initial is UA… What does that stand for?"

"Well, I'm sure we'll both find out sooner or later."

* * *

 _April 3_ _rd_ _, Yuuei High Entrance Exam._

"Heh… prophetic, much?"

Shiin was riding into Yuuei High on his motorcycle. The moment he saw the calendar, he laughed a bit. It was the anniversary of the Kamen Rider franchise's creation. He had heard rumors of Kamen Riders actually existing, and all the shows since the year 1971 were retelling of their adventures, just downgraded to entertain the general public.

Despite that, he grew up watching the shows, and somewhere down the line, he had thought to call himself a Kamen Rider, since his form resembled them in a way. Sure, his form was more… monstrous, but he had read the manga, and if Hongo Takeshi and Ichimonji Hayato could deal with their monstrous forms and become heroes, then so can he.

He would add his father, but he couldn't remember if he had seen him in his transformed state.

Shiin smirked at the idea of the day he's going to become a hero, was the same day the Kamen Riders—heroes he looked up to—was born.

'How many years have they been around, again? Forty… something, I guess.' The boy pondered, but the traffic light turning yellow distracted him. He revved up his motorcycle as it turned blue, and went off towards Yuuei.

Believe it or not, one of the reason Shiin decided to become a hero—other than growing up with Kamen Rider and influence from his father—was the day he discovered his motorcycle in a junkyard.

It was peculiar, how its color schemes resembled the red/white of the original Kamen Riders' Cyclones. It's not a Suzuki brand, but whatever the motorcycle's base model was, Shiin did not recognize it, for it was heavily customized into a modernized Cyclone. Specifically, the original model, the one with six exhaust pipes—three on each sides.

Shiin could see that the bike was inspired by the classic Cyclone and the modernized version of the 2005 movie (he only liked the designs of the characters, the Cyclones, and the action; everything else sucked), and whoever made it, combined both versions into this one model.

However, it wasn't the bike itself that inspired Shiin. It was what _inside_ the bike.

Behind its seat was a hidden compartment. It slid back to reveal a helmet… but it was no ordinary helmet. It was a mask. _The_ mask, of the Kamen Rider. Technically, it's a helmet, but they weren't called Helmed Riders, were they?

Its cyan-ish color and the pink visors… it was an exact mimic of the original helmet of Kamen Rider Ichi-Gou during the first 13 episodes, and before he was upgraded. The antennae were gone, but it was still hardy. It's jaw compartment—the Crusher—was detachable, and when Shiin put it on—

A tingling sensation interrupted Shiin's line of thought. He pressed the brakes on the handle, and just in time, a fast car went pass him. If it weren't for his premonition warning him…

"Damned speed demon. Can't you do that at night?" he complained, and as he was riding alone on the mostly empty street, he saw it. The place where new generation of heroes was made; Yuuei High.

With a smirk, Shiin muttered, "Well… Show time."

In front of the school gate, hundreds of would-be high school students went into Yuuei. Many were eager to proof their worth of entering this prestigious high school.

Both boys and girls have hopes that they would be accepted, but some of them were interrupted when they heard a motorcycle stopping near the gates.

Kazamatsuri Shiin had entered the vicinity.

He removed his sunglasses, and picked up his backpack. Shiin ignored the stares of the students as his red eyes gazed the building that would determine his future. He only had one thing in mind.

"Why the hell did they make it shaped like the letter H cobbled together?"

He scratched his chin, thinking, 'I suppose it would stand for Heroes in English, but… odd design choice.' Shiin cracked his neck, ignoring the questionable architecture of the building. But before he took one step, he heard someone approaching him.

"Hey, nice bike you got there."

He turned to his left, and saw a blond haired girl. Her ponytails were tied to her left side, and she was pretty cute. Shiin blinked a few times, before remembering how to respond to another person. "Uh… thanks. I found in on a junkyard."

The blond gasped, "Seriously? Someone would throw away this beauty?"

"Believe it or not." Shiin answered, "But it's their lost. And it was in mint condition when I took it out. Just needed some cleaning up and refueling, and it's good to go. I don't know why anyone would throw it out, but whoever made this bike, they know what they're doing."

"The design looked familiar though…" the girl pondered, before noticing the emblem on the side. "Hey, I know this. It's the Tachibana Racing Club emblem… where was it from again? I know it came from a show—"

"Kamen Rider," Shiin answered with a smile, "Specifically, the original show from nineteen-seventy one. Tachibana Tobei was the mentor of the protagonist, Hongo Takeshi, and he had been the mentor for the first Seven Kamen Riders. He was played by the actor Kobayashi Akiji, and it's one of his most famous roles. Did you know that he was in the original Ultraman from nineteen-sixty six, as Captain Muramatsu? And…"

Shiin coughed, "Well, I could talk to you all day, but we have an exam to do."

The blond giggled, "Wow, you watched tokusatsu heroes? That's surprising."

"How so?" Shiin raised an eyebrow.

"Well… it's just that with the existence of actual superheroes, it's rare to find someone who is more interested in fictional ones."

Shiin scoffed, "Well, excuse me for enjoying the series. Before Quirks existed, they were the ones who have done a lot of good. Sure, they're fictional, but it doesn't mean the messages they told viewers by their actions were fake, they are heroes and I looked up to them."

The girl hold up her hands, "Whoa, slow down, mister. I didn't know you're this passionate. I'm sorry that…"

"What?" Shiin asked, before she pointed to her forehead. Shiin recognized the gesture, and checked his. "Oh, shit."

His antennas had popped up, and worse still was his third "eye", which slightly glowed red. He immediately dropped his backpack, and rummaged its inside. He found a bandanna, but no matter how tight he tied it, the antennae still protruded.

The girl could see that the biker boy was distressed, "Hey, what's the matter?" she tapped his shoulder, but they boy gripped her hand. She was surprised by how strong his grip was, but she didn't scream. She couldn't because he could see the anger in his red eyes—specifically, instead of red irises, his entire eyeballs were red. The boy then realized what he had done, and slackened his grip. She could see his eyes turning back to normal.

The other students were beginning to be wary of the biker, yet many of them were too intimidated by him. Somehow, they felt a menacing aura around him.

His shoulders slumped down, Shiin's heart was filled with shame. "I'm… I'm sorry."

The girl with the sidetail massaged her hand, but she didn't back away. "Ow… what's with the sudden mood change?"

Shiin tried to answer, but he struggled to find the right words. Until he did, "Let's just say… I'm not too fond of my powers."

The blond raised an eyebrow, and quickly deduced what's wrong. "Were you… bullied?"

Shiin's silence was all the answer she needed. The girl kneeled beside him, and put a hand on his shoulder. This time, he let her. "It's okay. I'm sorry that kind of thing happened to you. I won't ask why, but if you need a friend… I'm willing."

Shiin turned his head, eyes widened, "R-really? We just met, who knows if either of us will be in the same class. Hell, I don't know if we'll meet each other again considering how hard the exam will be… so I heard."

The blond smiled, erasing some doubts in Shiin's mind, "It's okay. Something tells me that you're an alright guy. Whatever issues you have with your powers, I'm sure you're strong enough to deal with it. And if I'm not around, there's always your fellow classmate to help you out."

Shiin's school life wasn't exactly rosy. Sure, he never expected his life will be fine and dandy like in some manga, but his social life wasn't something he was too fond of. Shiin should've realized that a new school means new people to interact with, but his past experience made him a bit jaded.

Meeting this girl made him less so.

Shiin nodded, and stood up. "Thank you. I guess there are some things I needed to prepare myself for. Friendship is one of them."

The girl smiled, "That's the spirit."

Shiin smiled back. Then, he bowed, "I am Kazamatsuri Shiin. Nice to meet you."

The girl bowed back, "Kendou Itsuka. Nice to meet you too, Kazamatsuri-san."

Shiin wanted to savor this moment, but the tingling sensation returned, he turned around, and saw another girl. She was staring at his bike with keen interest, and what her stood out to him, was how purplish her skin was. No, her skin _is_ purple. Her hair was pink, short and messy, and for some reason she has a pair of yellow antennas. Unlike Shiin's grasshopper-like antennas, hers looked sturdier, and resembled a hook.

The girl turned to him, he was startled at her eyes. Her scleras were entirely black, and her irises yellow. Shiin immediately thought her Quirk involved a demonic transformation, but he perished the thought. 'No, don't judge the cover… Auntie said that a Quirk has a chance to morph one's body, and whatever hers is, somehow made her like this. She didn't ask for it, but she must've dealt with it. Cute smile though.'

"Heya, guy! Why the gloomy face?" she asked cheerfully.

"Uh…" Again, Shiin struggled for an answer. He thought of making some excuse, but something that Itsuka said made him want to be more honest. "See these?" he pointed at his antennas and ''third eye', "Let's just say I don't like these popping out, and I don't like people staring at me like this."

The girl voiced her understanding with a nod. She smiled again at Shiin, "Don't worry! With me around, you won't be the only one with antennas on their heads!" she exclaimed, pointing at the aforementioned body parts.

Shiin stood agape, before laughing a bit, "Heh, I guess that's kinda true. Maybe if there's more than just the two of us, we could make a buggy alliance or something." He joked. Fortunately, the purple skinned girl laughed.

Shiin smiled. It was a rare experience, socializing like this. Especially with two cute girls, and school hasn't even started yet.

"Hey, we have thirty minutes before the exam starts," Itsuka interrupted, pointing at her wristwatch, "You better find a parking spot for your bike, Kazamatsuri-san."

Shiin turned to her, "Don't need to." He answered. For once, he was feeling confident. The boy looked at his bike, and after a few seconds. It revved up all by itself, and drove away.

"Wow! That's so cool!" the pink haired girl cried out, "How did you do that? Are you secretly a Kamen Rider or something?"

Shiin laughed, and answered, "Sorry, trade secret."

The girl moaned in disappointment, but immediately cheered up, "Oh, well. Your name is Kazamatsuri-san, right? I'm Ashido Mina. Nice to meet you."

Shiin greeted back, and scratched his head. "Yeah… honestly, I prefer if people call me Shiin instead."

"Oh, as it True?"

Shiin rolled his eyes, "No, my name is written with the kanji for New."

"Ah, I see. How odd." Ashido commented.

"Ask my dad, he was the one who came up with it, yet his name was Shin."

"Well, I'm sure he has his reasons. Come on, let's get going."

A part in Shiin was glad that they didn't ask about his father. He only knew him for about a decade, before he left in Auntie Sarah's custody. However, he didn't abandon the boy. Sometimes, he would get letters and videos of him, and presents from his father. He only told Shiin that he was trying to find out more about the organization that went for him and the boy all those years ago. But in order to protect him, Shin went on his journey alone. Shiin was happy that at least he was alive. Still, it was a while since his last contact…

'Dad, wherever you are… I'm going to be a hero here. Just like the Kamen Riders'

Itsuka and Ashido went ahead, both of them wished him luck for the exam, and he replied in kind. Shiin took a few moments for himself, and took a step forward. The time has come.

As Shiin walked closer to the building, he noticed a skinny boy, floating near a girl. Shiin wondered why he looked like someone who lacked confidence. Aren't Quirky People usually proud of their powers?

The girl next to him was a brunette, and the first thing that came to mind was, once again, she looked cute.

'Dammit, focus Shiin. Yes, there's plenty of cuties here, but they are people.'

Shiin momentarily wondered if he'd get a girlfriend in Yuuei, but he shook his head. No girl would want someone like him.

Beauty and the Beast is a nice story, but this beast is not worthy for any beauty.

* * *

 **There you have it! The first Kamen Rider x My Hero Academia on FF, and the first MHA crossover with superheroes!**

 **I've checked; there's none on FF or AO3.**

 **By this time of writing, it's 17/7/2015. Eid al-Fitr has come. An important holiday for us Muslims, and personally, I'm sad that Ramadan had come and gone.**

 **I forget when, but during this holy month, it's one of the only times I'm spiritually peaceful. Hakuna Matata, always frosty and chill, stuff like that.**

 **Anyway, I haven't found an MHA fanfic that interest me, but since it WILL be mostly filled with shipping nonsense, I avoid that. Yes, I have my ships, but I'll find out which of them interest me by myself.**

 **But I digress. The reason I chose Kendou Itsuka and Ashido Mina as the first people Shiin met is because Itsuka's file said that she's interested in motorcycles, so it's logical that the one who would be willing to go near Shiin was her. And Ashido because… I dunno, they looked cute together.**

 **So what, will this be a Shiin x Mina, Shiin x Itsuka, love triangle, or what?**

 **This manga is basically in its infancy; we still don't know much about either girls because the story hasn't been focusing much on both of them and the colorful supporting casts. I'm sure the mangaka would give them their limelight in future chapters, but I don't think there will be shipping here.**

 **One, because I kinda suck at writing romance—even if I do I want it to be realistic, but I have no experience and I dunno how they did it in Japan—and two, is because I don't know much about those two as characters.**

 **Things might change for future chapters, but for now, Read, Review, and Rejoice! For the Stranger has made something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kept you waiting, huh?**

 **Soooo a few days ago I just bought a PS4 as a birthday present. Batman and Godzilla have been keeping me busy. I just completed Arkham Knight with 100% everything (except the AR challenges, what a bother lol) and... man, what an ending. Hopefully there will be future Arkham games, but the only way I see it is if they use Batman Beyond. Otherwise, a pretty good finale.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, I admit. However, for me, when it comes to writing, I use what Bruce Lee taught us; Don't Think, Feel. And I felt that this is enough.**

 **Now, Shiin's entering the manga's third chapter, and there will be mentions of future classmates. If you read it, you'll know who I'll refer to in this chapter.**

 **Yes, I do plan for Shiin to be in Class 1-A. I dunno how UA/Yuuei's school system works, but I know that class seating aren't usually in odd numbers. How do I justify him being there as the literal odd number?**

 **I have two solutions in mind; either make him a special case because he _is_ the main character for this story-while not stealing the spotlight from My Hero Academia's protagonist Midoriya "Deku" Izuku and the others-or I make 3 OCs. There will be a poll, obviously.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"The date is what?"

Within a lecture hall, Shiin sat amongst hundreds of examinees. They were listening to the pro hero, Present Mic, instructing them on how the exam worked. Basically, in ten minutes, they have to fight three types of "villains" to earn points, and the ones who performed well will be accepted. Also, each examinees would be assigned to different areas to initiate their exam.

However, Shiin was listening to someone else. Coincidentally, he found Ashido Mina and sat next to her. Kendou Itsuka was nowhere to be found, but she's somewhere in this crowd, he's sure of it.

"It's the twenty sixth of February, Kazamatsuri-san. How could you have mistaken it for the third of April? That's two months away from now!"

Shiin sat his head on his hands. How could he made a mistake like that? "I could've sworn that today was April third."

Ashido let out a giggle, "Isn't that the date the original Kamen Rider show debuted? No wonder you cheered up when I asked."

"Don't remind me, Ashido-san." Shiin said, annoyed at himself. He decided to change the subject, "So... we just beat some baddies and we're in? I doubt it's that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"This is a hero school, isn't it?" Shiin asked, "Beating the crap out of villain is just one part of the job. Who knows what hidden factors they're looking for in this exam?"

"Well, I think intellect is one of them," Ashido said, "There is going to be a written test, after all. I'm sure they don't want someone who has too much brawn but too little brain in them."

Shiin nodded, "True. But I have this feeling that there's more..."

Shiin stroked his chin, his psionic powers telling him that there's more, but couldn't figure out what it is. His thought was interrupted when an examinee, a boy with square glasses and neat hair, stood up and pointed out that the handout said that there were four types instead of three. The boy then pointed at one examinee a few seats behind him, telling him off for being distracting.

'It's that kid again.' Shiin thought. When he entered the hall, he was a bit fidgety. He called out a guy named Kacchan (must be a nickname) to wait up. The blond with the spiky hair didn't look pleased seeing the kid. He called the kid Deku, and from the tone of his voice, it was an insulting nickname.

There was something about this Deku that made Shiin curious.

"That's so cute."

"W-what?" Shiin stuttered. He turned to see Ashido with her usual grin.

"Whenever there's something in your mind, your antennas twitched."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do."

This was a new experience for Shiin. No girl has call him that, ever. Only auntie Sarah have ever called him cute. But Shiin was no rookie. He kept his voice low, lest he panic like many harem anime protagonist.

Wait, why was he thinking of a harem?

"You there!"

The same boy with the glasses was now pointing at Shiin. And now everyone's eyes are on him. Terrific.

He turned his head to the boy, "What do you want?" Shiin asked. He's not liking that attitude of his.

"If you have time to chat, then you should have used it paying attention to this!" He cried out.

Shiin scoffed, "This exam is basically us beating the shit out of probably dozens of bad guys. And whoever performed well will be judged by the pro heroes that will be watching to be worthy of becoming a student of Yuuei."

Shiin and the boy stared down at each other. As they gazed each other up, Shiin could feel something from him. His psionic included a minor ability to understand another person, and Shiin couls feel that he was a dilligent one.

"If we're going to debate etiquette, we would be here all day." Shiin reasoned, "We have an exam to take, right? Let's get to it."

"Yow! Another nice segue! Thank you examinee four-three-seventy-one!"

Present Mic's voice boomed through the hall thanks to the speaker device around his neck. "Well, that's enough from me!" He continued, "I'll leave you all with a presentation on the "School of Precepts" of this academy of mine!"

He then quoted Napoleon Bonaparte, "A true hero never stops overcoming the misfortunes in life." And ended the presentation with the school's motto.

Plus Ultra.

"And may you all suffer greatly the trials to come!"

"No sign of either Ashido or Kendou... guess I'm by my lonesome again."

Shiin was carrying his backpack, standing in his assigned area alongside hundreds of other students. Coincidentally, he was in the same area as Deku, Kacchan, the cute brunette Deku met at the gate, and mister dilligent four-eyes himself. He was wearing what he guessed was his junior high gym clothes. The forelegs were exposed, four-eyes have these bio-exhausts on them.

"Must be a speed related Quirk." Shiin muttered to himself. He then looked at the gateway to their assigned area. It was a replica of a city district, and judging from size of the surrounding walls, it must be a huge one.

Looking around, he wondered what else to do, until he saw Deku fidgeting around nervously.

Shiin kept wondering why Deku was so nervous. It's a normal human reaction, but he figured that having Quirks would give people a boost in confident. Deku doesn't look confident.

"Maybe I should ask..."

Another reason for him to take an interest to Deku was because Shiin's head was ringing. It usually alerted him of danger, a person approaching him, or something about to happen in a few moments later. Shiin was closing onto Deku until four-eyes got to him first.

"Who exactly are you, my friend?" Four-eyes asked Deku, "You didn't come to obstruct your fellow test takers, did you?"

Deku jumped at the question, Shiin saw the nervousness in his face. It didn't help that the others began to recognize Deku, mocking him for acting like a weirdo ever since he arrived at front gate. One guy in particular-a blond pretty boy who sparkled for some reason-commented that there will be fewer rivals to worry about.

This moment was very familiar to Shiin. And he hated being in situations like this.

"Okay, that's enough, you morons."

Shiin was yet again the center of attention, but he ignore their stares to defend Deku. "He's just nervous, no need to talk shit to him just because he was fidgeting." Shiin continued, "It's a normal human reaction, anyway. Don't tell me that there's no sense of anxiety in all of you right now."

"Ever heard the phrase, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'?" Shiin asked the crowd, "I bet you're all thinking it will be easier with one less rival to worry about, aren't you?"

"What's it to you, bug boy?" One guy shouted, "You don't look impressive yourself!"

Shiin simply scoffed at him, "Taunting me would be wasting your time. My point is that you should stop being assholes and leave this kid alone."

Shiin looked at Deku, surprised that someone else would defend him. He nodded at Deku before turning your attention the spectacled boy who approached Deku, "You got a problem, Four-Eyes?"

The boy furrowed his eyebrows, "I do not like your attitude, friend."

"Well, friend," Shiin responded, "Maybe if kids these days aren't such cocky bastards for having some fancy Quirk, I wouldn't act like this."

Four-Eyes raised an eyebrow, "You have a problem with that?"

Shiin paused to find an answer; he could hear the genuine curiosity the spectacled boy had in his question. He then answered, "Only the fact that a lot of these people are overconfident and most likely too reliant on their powers. A Quirkless would be a more humble company."

For some reason, Deku flinched at the Quirkless remark, but the laughing crowd drowned Shiin's attention.

"What?" Shiin raised his voice, "Even comicbook superheroes have heroes who never got any powers, yet they are on par with some of the most powerful heroes in their respective universes."

"However," Four-Eyes interjected, "Do remember that they are only fictional characters."

"Come on, I'm not that stupidly delusional to not know that."

Hands curling into fists, Shiin took a few calming breathes. The others are getting on his nerves. He needed to distract himself, and Four-Eyes was in the line of fire.

"I can't help notice those things on your thighs." Shiin commented, "Your Quirk related to speed, I assume?"

He was a bit surprised by his question, but Four-Eyes answered quick, "They do. Since you asked, what kind of powers do you have?"

Shiin was silent. It's not like he's going to tell Four-Eyes the details of his powers, but Shiin never really thought up of a short answer to that. Fortunately, he was quick on his head, "I'm a psychic grasshopper man."

Now that got everyone's attention. Quirks are one thing, but ESP and all those psionic stuffs?

"Nonsense," Four-Eyes replied, "Your antennas may indicate the grasshopper man part, but psychic powers?"

"Superpowers are real now, yet when it comes to psionics, you all turn skeptic?" Shiin asked, folding his arms.

"For all we know," Four-Eyes said, his voice was raised, "There might be a scientific explanation for your so-called psychic powers. But if you were merely bluffing..."

Shiin didn't like what Four-Eyes was insinuating. But just then, the tingling sensation returned, and it was so strong it was ringing in his head.

Something big was coming.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Four-Eyes asked, noticing Shiin's antennas twitching as he looked around and his "third eye" glowing. But Shiin didn't heard him.

" _You gotta be kidding me._ " Shiin muttered in English, before suddenly dropping his backpack. He proceeded to take off his shoes and socks hurriedly, then he pulled out his phone and wallet, putting them into his backpack.

He then removed his jacket, letting it drop to the asphalt. A few girls let out a shriek as he pulled his shirt off, revealing quite a muscular figure. Some girls couldn't help but ogle.

"Y-you there! Stop this at once!" Four-Eyes ordered, "This is no place for such indecent act, so stop whatever it is you think you're doing!"

Shiin cracked his neck left and right. He turned to Four-Eyes and said, "You think I was bluffing? I won't deny that psychic powers seemed out of place and impossible... but at least there's one thing I can proof."

"That you're a damn streaker?" Someone said, Shiin followed the voice, and it was Kacchan who said it. "I don't know what kind of shit you're trying to pull, but I'll kick your ass if you do something that would get in my way."

Shiin, however, was indifferent, "Whatever, man."

He ignored Kacchan's insults as he positioned his arms in front of him, then formed an X with them.

Shiin slowly let out a groan. It slowly escalated into a growl as his eyes turned entirely red. A yellow orb came out of hia waist, glowing brighter as the seconds went on. His skin was slowly turning greener.

The crowd were backing away a bit. Shiin was about to do something, and they had the feeling that being nearby is a bad idea.

" _ **Hennnnnnshin.**_ "

As if by command, Shiin's body emitted a bright green flash, combined with a few yellow flashes here and there, the brightest was on his stomach. Everybody shielded their eyes, and after a few seconds, they lowered their arms.

Gone was Kazamatsuri Shiin, the boy with grasshopper antennas and red third eye. While the aforementioned body parts were intact, Shiin himself went through a metamorphosis. Now, he was more insect than man. His hair gone, a humanoid grasshopper head replacing his human one, and in addition of his third eye between his antennas, two more eyes appeared above his original eyes, both were as small as the third eye. Below each of his arms, appandages mimicking grasshopper legs appeared. Rows of spikes emerged from his forearms and thighs-the latter ripping out of his pants sleeves. His body hardened in a leatherly chitin-like material, with a green/cream color scheme. His fingers were longer-same goes for his toes-and were a few centimeters longer. Not to mention sharper thanks to his nails turning into claws.

In another life, he would be called Kamen Rider Shiin. But here, he was simply Shiin, the psychic grasshopper man.

Shiin opened his mouth, slackened his jaws so much that the lower jaw split in two. As he closed them back, he looked at his fingers and balled them into fists.

"What... what are you?"

Four-Eyes stood agape, trying to comprehend what he just saw. Shiin noticed that as he slowly turned around, each examinees backed away, fear in their eyes.

Shiin knew that it was a bad idea, transforming in front of people. He remembered his Aunt Sarah, advicing him about using his other form when his usual suit wasn't around:

" _Throw away all of your fucks and go help people by kicking some asses!_ "

Action speaks louder than words, and Shiin had an easier time doing just that. Besides, he had spent most of his childhood hiding his powers.

Not this time.

"He's... coming." Said the grasshopper man. His voice was a bit slurred and broken, but Shiin managed to get the message across.

Four-Eyes snapped out of his shock, and managed to ask, "W-who is coming?"

Shiin pointed to his right, his finger aimed at the top of the wall. Present Mic had just arrived.

"Aaaaaand start!"

Shiin rummaged his backpack as the pro-hero explained the unsuspecting examinees that there's no countdown in real battles. Thus, the test had none as well.

He found what he was searching for. The first was a long, tattered red scarf. The other was an olive drab motorcycle jacket, with assortments of patches here and there. The sleeves were ripped, but other than how aged it looked, it was still wearable.

It was his father's jacket. Shiin put them on, despite the spikes on his forearms, they didn't tore the jacket as he put his arms into each sleeves. The red scarf was a birthday gift from his father, years of use had worn it out, but it endured.

As soon as he wore both article of clothing, the examinees immediately charged into the replica city. Deku was way behind them. Shiin took a stance, and with his enhanced legs, he leapt forward, flying above the examinees and startling some of them. Appropriate to his current form, he hopped forward into the city.

Shiin heard something exploding behind him. During his hops, he looked back, and Kacchan was on his six. 'So he can create explosions with his hands, eh?' Shiin figured. He could also sense a violent intent flowing out of him. This one is temperamental; emphasis on the mental.

"You think just because you can transform into an oversized bug, you're a big shot now?!" Kacchan yelled, "Fuck that! I'll be the one who will be number one!"

'Cocky bastard.' Shiin thought to himself. The spiked blond was getting closer, using his explosive palms to pushed himself further than the rest. Many were smart enough to avoid his explosions.

Then, Shiin sensed incoming hostiles. Four blocky robots, each has the numbers 1, 2, and 3, indicating how much points they worth.

At the same time Kacchan was gaining on Shiin, the grasshopper man's next jump had him perform a front flip. Turning a full 360, he ended his rotation by thrusting his right forward into the head of one of the robots. For this action, he only needed two words:

" _ **RIDER KICK!**_ "

* * *

 **Next chapter will still be set in the third chapter of the manga, and according to it they have 10 minutes to do this exam. It may take a while for me to figure out what Shiin will be doing here. Not to mention all the Quirky Examinees with him that have powers I'm not even sure what they are.**

 **Hell, it may take even longer since I _STILL_ suck at describing people. I hate myself sometimes for not being able to do that.**

 **Again, sorry for how brief this chapter is, but this is all I can think of.**

 **Also, a poll for the aforementioned problem on the topmost of the page.**

 **Until then, Read Review and Rejoice!**


End file.
